


哥哥

by December28th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December28th/pseuds/December28th
Relationships: 何洛洛/赵让, 洛让
Kudos: 4





	哥哥

哥哥 何洛洛x赵让

哥哥，哥哥。  
我该怎样做，你才会变成我的？

*

何洛洛感觉自己快要热死了。  
八月盛夏，一年当中最热的时候，早上的天气预报连续几天都在播送高温预警，大太阳烤得柏油路热气蒸腾，远处风景歪歪扭扭，连小区绿化带的虫鸣都显得有气无力。  
何洛洛摇着打阁楼翻出来的蒲扇，在高温里苟延残喘，巧克力味儿的冰淇淋来不及吃完就化了一手，衬衫黏糊糊地贴着皮肤。空调坏了的屋子里好像蒸笼，风从大开的窗口吹进来，又闷又热，让人透不过气。他半死不活地背靠沙发坐在地板上，冰的凉意散去，嘴里只剩下腻歪歪的甜，到底是人造的香精，回味起来甚至有点酸涩。  
何洛洛委委屈屈地垂下眼睛，黑亮的眼被睫毛掩去大半。他静静地坐了会儿，轻轻放下蒲扇，小心翼翼地起身去洗手，又忍不住用凉水洗了把脸。  
折返时他顺便看了眼挂钟，下午三点四十——爸妈明明说了今天之内就找人修，可今天都快过完了，也没见有工人上门。  
太热了。  
黏腻的空气附着他，不知道是水还是汗珠顺着额头向下滑，若有似无的痒意也跟着流下来，淌到衣领里头，锁骨下头。何洛洛蹑手蹑脚地走回客厅。老旧的风扇在一旁嗡嗡作响，屋子里却还是热得要命。知了拖长声音在窗外叫，混着电视里低音量播送的浮夸笑声，吵得人心烦意乱。

他方才倚靠的沙发上，赵让正稳稳当当地睡着。他看起来睡得好香甜，无知无觉，嘴角翘起来，像做了个好梦。  
这么热的天，人就连呼吸都不很舒畅，亏他还能在这儿舒舒服服地睡觉。何洛洛走过去，低下头看着赵让——他鲜少有机会这样做，赵让只比他早生几天，身子骨却比他抽条得快上好些，尤其是这小半年来，也不知道是吃了什么，个子蹭蹭蹿，搞得何洛洛不得不仰着脑袋才能同他讲话。  
就因为这，赵让还狠狠地嘲笑过他一番“臭弟弟”。

“你就比我大半个月，老装什么哥哥呀？”何洛洛无数次对赵让抗议过，“赵让你咋这么幼稚！”  
“略略略。怎么的，爸妈说了，我是哥哥，你是弟弟。”赵让总会这样回答他。

赵让是哥哥，何洛洛是弟弟。  
这是从他们第一次见面起就被规定好了的。

“哥哥……”何洛洛下意识伸出手，却又在触到那人之前硬生生止住了。  
他只有在赵让听不见的时候才会这样喊他。好像那些见不得光的心思也能就此永远藏在无人知晓处。

何洛洛在七岁那年，认识了搬进了何家大宅的赵让。印象里那天也很热，何洛洛被父亲领着站在门口等他未来的母亲与兄长，午后的熏风柔和，吹得树叶哗啦啦作响，何洛洛打了个呵欠，揉揉眼睛，再睁开眼时就看到黑色的车子从远处缓缓驶来，那车子开到他们面前停下，一个漂亮女人领着个和她一样漂亮的小男孩从车上下来，瘦瘦小小的男孩子眼里满是小动物似的不安，乖巧地向何洛洛微笑时眼睛却清澈得惊人。那天起何洛洛的生活就和赵让的交织在了一起。  
与一般的继兄弟不同，他们俩相处得出奇的好。赵让乖巧又自持，何洛洛也直率且善良，那些狗血的豪门剧情一个也没发生，他们一起长大，没心没肺地一起疯跑，一起犯傻，一起把身上弄得脏兮兮被父母骂，一起守着电视机看傻兮兮的海绵宝宝。赵让笑起来声音总是短促尖锐，何洛洛讲他笑得难听，赵让就会假模假式地跳到他身上咬他。  
那是最好最无忧无虑的童年，何洛洛觉得世界上没有谁能比赵让更有趣、更与自己合得来，他们会一直快乐下去，永远这样简单纯粹。

何洛洛趴在沙发背上，原先想触碰他的手没再贴近，却也没缩回去，只隔着段距离，细细地描摹赵让的模样。  
他的小哥哥睡得很熟，脑袋偏着，小半张脸隐没在阴影里头。他鼻梁很挺，下颔线也分明，明明该是英俊的轮廓，却被怎么也消不掉的婴儿肥和小巧的嘴巴带偏成了软且柔和的面相。如果生着浓密睫毛的那对眼睑张开的话，就能看见那底下春水一般清澈柔和的眼睛，笑起来一定是亮晶晶的，甜软又蓬松，像淋满了枫糖汁的松饼。  
何洛洛的指尖在他微微开合的嘴巴上流连片刻，才往下移去。  
雪白修长的脖颈上头，线条优美的银色项圈闪着森冷的光，不留缝隙地箍住赵让发育得不甚明显的喉结，和他后颈日趋成熟的腺体。

进入青春期之后，无论是父母还是老师都开始越来越频繁地提及第二性的问题。学校每周一次的生理课都在讲分化的前兆，大人们没完没了地提醒少年少女们如果身体不舒服一定要及时就医，这多少影响了学校的氛围，空气中总隐隐地漂浮着一种躁动感。  
何洛洛倒是从没把这太当回事，他在这方面多少有些晚熟，再多女同学隐晦的示好他都傻乎乎地浑然不觉，只当对方人太好，直接告白的他只在最开始谈过一个，但也很快分手了，毕竟对他来说这些都没有和赵让一起打打闹闹来得有趣，在何洛洛看来，第二性别还没有第二天放学后跟赵让顺路去吃点什么重要。

直到赵让毫无预兆地分化成omega的那一天。

赵让分化得很早，十四岁，和身高一同，omega的器官也开始发育了。  
何洛洛目睹了赵让的omega初潮，来势汹汹，一眨眼就将他的哥哥吞没，变作欲望的凶兽，雌伏在弟弟身前。那时候何洛洛还懵懵懂懂，并没能理解赵让攀附着自己时祈求的究竟是什么，本能让他隐约意识到哥哥软成泥的腰肢、湿漉漉的眼睛和红艳的嘴唇是自己不该看到的东西，可赵让从未展现过的依赖与顺从令他控制不住地感到满足与喜悦，这些东西交织在一块，成了何洛洛最初的性别意识。

事后听说那个晚上，离他们家老远都能闻到一股巧克力味儿，七分甜三分苦，醇厚且诱人。可惜何洛洛至今也没有机会闻到赵让的味道，因为自那天之后这个项圈就没离开过赵让的脖子哪怕一秒。未成年的omega腺体太脆弱，无论是自发发情还是被alpha袭击，就算只是临时标记，也难免会造成不可逆转的伤害，因此直到成年为止，他们都必须戴着项圈，一方面防止信息素扩散，另一面则是为了规避来自alpha的伤害。  
它既是对omega的保护，也是omega的标志。那天起赵让从“二年级那个有点帅的学长/弟”，变成了“稀少的男性omega”。  
这对赵让的生活多少产生了些影响，社会上对男性omega的态度始终很微妙，学校里开始有一些不太友善的风言风语，篮球赛上再也没他的位置，朋友们下意识小心翼翼地对待他，时间久了赵让也觉得有些烦闷，于是花了愈发多的时间跟隔壁班的弟弟待在一块，甚至有点儿寻求庇护——或者说是逃避的意思了。何洛洛把赵让的鸵鸟状态看在眼里，尽管知道自己作为弟弟该做的并不是无限纵容，但独占哥哥的感觉实在太好，叫他怎么也舍不得放手。

何洛洛不甘地凑近赵让的颈项，可讨人厌的机械项圈严严实实地将哥哥的香气遮断了个彻底。他不高兴地瘪了瘪嘴，直起身时，刘海上的冷水随着他的动作晃了晃，滴落到赵让脸上，何洛洛吓了一跳，动作都僵住了。可赵让只是哼唧一声，胡乱抹了把脸，翻过身，没动静了。  
见他没有要醒的意思，何洛洛安心的同时又有点失落，哥哥纤长的后颈赤裸裸地暴露在眼前，汗湿的T恤黏在身上，华奢的身体线条一览无余，甚至还因为翻身时不留心压住衣领，露出了一小截细白的腰来。炎热夏季里偶然瞥见的春光让他身体里alpha的本能再难压制。  
何洛洛向赵让的项圈伸出手。

赵让总是对他毫不设防。  
赵让这个人，他的习性和家猫相差无几，看上去乖巧温和，实则骄矜又疏离，相当难讨好，可假使他将你当成自己人，那么他的亲近与依恋就再也不会吝啬半点，近乎是要穷尽整个人来表达他喜爱你，他信赖你。  
就连对身为alpha的异姓弟弟也是如此。他似乎没有正确认识到自己的吸引力，也没弄明白弟弟分化成alpha意味着什么——更没注意到从小玩到大的弟弟早已不再如儿时那般看待他了。

何洛洛刚分化的那段时间，每天晚上都梦见赵让张开腿向自己求欢，空气里漂浮着巧克力甜腻的香气，银色的项圈在哥哥的脖颈上摇摇欲坠。

喜欢自己的哥哥这件事怎么想都不太对劲，就算是没有血缘关系的也不是很行。这事就连心大如何洛洛也一时间没法想开，第一次因为在梦里见到赵让而不得不早起洗内裤时，他惊得一连几天没敢回家，每晚找借口跑去同学家借宿，在学校遇着赵让也一眼都不敢多看。  
何洛洛很没出息地东躲西藏好些天，到底被忍无可忍的赵让拦在了学校后门口。  
像呼应他的心情，那天恰巧下着暴雨，大雨里，赵让紧紧攥着他的手腕，眼中水汽更甚，泫然欲滴。从小到大，只要赵让表现出不开心了，何洛洛就一定会妥协。可想必他不明白，此刻无论是眼泪，还是不痛不痒的钳制，都只会煽动alpha的嗜虐心。分化后AO的体格差就会逐渐显现，不像赵让依然瘦条条的四肢，何洛洛的手臂早就长出结实的肌肉，他第一次明确地感受到，他只要想，就能对哥哥做任何事。  
无论是甩开他，还是强迫他敞开身体迎接自己。  
这个想法一旦出现在脑海里就再也难以泯灭，何洛洛终于不得不诚实地面对自己的欲望。  
他喜爱哥哥，却不是对哥哥的喜爱。这爱是想要亲吻他，把他圈在怀里，让他永远只对自己傻乎乎地笑，软乎乎地装凶，是想他的世界只有自己，再也不同其他人说说笑笑，是想要进入他，让他哭着紧紧攀住自己，在自己怀里软烂成一滩，变得离了自己就没办法活下去。

何洛洛垂着头，刚浸过冷水的刘海挡住他晦暗不明的神情，也挡住那对漂亮漆黑的眼珠里近乎偏执的神情。指尖碰到赵让项圈的瞬间，它无机质的银白色表面忽然闪过一圈危险的红光。何洛洛如梦初醒，触电一般松开了手，心脏跳得飞快。  
在omega保护协会的强烈要求下，目前供他们使用的项圈集合了全球最尖端的科技，想要打开它得需要omega本人的指纹加上声控录入的密钥，以最大限度保证其安全性。而在未经许可的情况下，其他人只要碰到它超过三秒，项圈内置的系统就会立刻向最近的警局发送报警信息以及项圈主人所处位置的坐标。

何洛洛丧气地看着赵让的背影，冰冷的银色项圈安分下来，和赵让雪白的颈项几乎融为一体，衬得他整个人都疏离并无动于衷，拒人于千里之外。他越看越生气，越生气越委屈，最后眼泪竟然啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来。  
他真的非常非常喜欢赵让，可这份爱恋注定不会实现，因为他们是兄弟。  
为什么他们是兄弟，他从前有多庆幸他们是兄弟，如今他就有多痛恨这个事实。

“——赵让，让让……你什么时候才能是我的。”何洛洛小声地啜泣起来。他实在太伤心了，也顾不上自己的眼泪有多少都落在了赵让裸露的脖颈上。

“我好想要你啊，哥哥。”

这一天真的非常非常热。  
空调坏了更是灾难，风扇能起到的作用简直微乎其微。午后的风从敞开的窗吹进屋里。三伏的天气，太阳那么毒辣，连吸进肺里的空气都是热的。  
谁能在这种环境下安安稳稳地睡着呢。

何洛洛在泪眼朦胧中，看到一只纤长白皙的手出现在他的视野里。  
那只手按上赵让颈子上的项圈，柔和的白光闪过，片刻后机械的女声响起。  
『已解锁，请在十秒内输入语音密钥。10，9，8……』

赵让戴着的项圈需要本人的指纹才能解锁，并且使用了双层生物锁，意即，想要将它取下，得要以与其主人匹配的声纹讲出预先设定好的语音密钥才行。

何洛洛听见那位只比他大了几天的哥哥的声音。

赵让说：“……洛洛，你抱抱我。”


End file.
